Technologies for heating a target object by producing heat in an EM wave absorber using EM radiation are known.
For example, JP 2009-036199A1 discloses a technology that heats a filter for capturing particulate matter in exhaust gases by producing heat in a material by absorbing microwave radiation. The microwave absorbing material is attached to the particulate filter. A carbon micro-coil formed of coil-shaped carbon fiber is described as an example of a material that absorbs microwave radiation.